Her Diamonds Bring Me Down
by Cassy Lily Potter
Summary: When Hermione leaves Ron, she runs into the person she least expected. What happens when she actually spends time with them?


**Title: Her Diamonds Bring Me Down**

**Author: CassyLilyPotter **

**Rating: M**

**Summary: After Hemione is hurt by the one person she ever loved, could she love someone again? "She says oh, I can't take no more. Her tears like diamonds on the floor, And her diamonds bring me down. And I can't help her now." **

**Warnings: None that I can think of right now, just cheating in it.**

_Nothing lasts forever._ The same words played through her head as she walked through the town. She gripped her bag tighter and folded her arms, trying to keep her coat closed as she walked through the chilly air. She looked around before crossing a street, as she reached the other side she entered a café, trying to keep the tears from falling.

As she walked in, the scenes from hours ago replaying in her head she whispered, "Nothing lasts forever," not realizing she bumped into someone. She looked up frantically, afraid of who would see the tears she shed. As she looked her eyes met a familiar stormy grey, they weren't the one that bumped into her. As she looked away she met the dark-skinned man that knocked her down.

"Hermione?"

She froze, "Blaise.. Hi.." She scrambled to get back up.

He smiled lightly and grabbed her hand, "this is a surprise," he looked at her closely as she stood up, "are you okay?"

"Yes… I'll be fine," She wiped her eyes and walked to a table, Blaise and Draco Malfoy followed her.

After some silence a cold voice spoke, "Nothing lasts forever?"

"Draco…"

"What happen?" Blaise asked softly after glaring at Draco.

"It's nothing really," she spoke.

"Why aren't you with Weasel?" Draco chimed in.

"I don't speak to him anymore," She said as she took her drink from the familiar waitress.

"I thought you married him?" Blaise asked, trying to not let Draco talk.

"I did. It was a mistake, I left him."

"So something happened then?"

"Yes," she whispered as she turned away to hide the tears fighting to escape, "He cheated on me."

Draco nodded before moving closer to Hermione, "Nothing lasts forever."

She sat quietly, drinking her coffee while the two boys talked about Quidditch. As she sat there, she wondered why these two were being so nice to her. It had been years since she saw them, last time she did was right after the war. The Dark Lord had fallen, she wondered if these two still supported the Dark Arts, or if they changed for the better.

"Where are you staying?" Draco asked, pulling her from her thoughts. They headed out of the café back into the chilly air.

"I don't know yet, The Leaky Cauldron I guess."

"You shouldn't have to stay there, why not come to our flat?" Blaise asked.

"I don't want to be burden." She spoke softly, the tears finally gone for now.

"You wouldn't be," both boys spoke at the same time.

She nodded and followed them to their flat in London. As she walked in she looked around the flat, it looked like a bachelor pad. She had heard Draco was with Astoria Greengrass, she wondered why he lived here with Blaise if that were the case. From the looks of the flat, he was single. She sat in a chair, setting her bag beside her.

_She walked in the door of her and Ron Weasley's cottage. It was quiet, too quiet she thought. She walked through the house wondering where he was, last she knew he'd be home at this time so the both of them could cook dinner together for Harry Potter and Ginny, Ron's sister. She cursed in her head, if he isn't here she was going to be pissed. She got to their room she shared with him and opened the door. As it creaked open she dropped her bags and screamed. In her bed, the one she shared with Ron for Christ sakes, was Ron. He was naked, Lavender Brown was also in their bed, naked next to him. She grabbed her one bag, leaving all of her purchases behind, and ran to the door, she opened it as fast as she could and ran out into the field. _

_Ron caught a glimpse of her, he pushed Lavender away, who was still trying to be all over him, then grabbed his clothes and started putting them on as he ran to the door. By the time he hit the door though, he was too late. As he opened it he heard the faint "pop" of Hermione apparating. _

"Hermione?" Blaise asked as he waved his hand in front of her.

She turned to him as the tears flooded down her cheeks. Blaise and Draco both froze, unsure of what to do next. Neither of them have really been around someone like this before and neither wanted to say or do the wrong thing at this moment. Blaise walked to the small flat kitchen and made a cup of hot cocoa for her. As he came back Draco was sitting next to her, rubbing her arm softly as she cried. Blaise handed her the cup, then sat across from them.

"Who was it?" He asked quietly.

Before she could reply, there was a knock at the door. Blaise looked at Draco with a confused look before getting up to open the door. Once he opened it he froze. Harry Potter was standing in front of him.

"Potter? What are you doing here? How do you know we live here?"

"Ginny saw you both. Is Hermione here?"

"Maybe, what's it to you?"

"She's my _best_ friend." He made sure to emphasize the word best.

"And?" Blaise gripped the door ready to close it on him.

"And I'd like to speak to her." He shoved his hands in his pocket, getting annoyed.

"Don't upset her," Blaise said sternly.

As he stepped aside, Harry walked in. Once he saw her he froze. He knew, without even walking around that Draco Malfoy was sitting next to her, he was touching her. Harry tried to keep himself calm as he rounded them.

"Hermione."

She jumped lightly, "Harry?" He voice cracked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ummm.. talking?" She tried not to sound annoyed, he was her best friend after all.

"What about me? Or Ginny?"

"I'm not going to go anywhere where he can find me Harry."

"Hermione you have to talk to him sometime, you do know that right?"

"I don't have talk to him at all Harry," She raised her voice slightly.

"So that's it?"

" Yes, That is it. I am through with him."

Harry lowered his head, "So now you're with him?" He had a slight sound of disgust in his tone.

"Just because I'm here doesn't mean I'm with him. I ran into them."

"Hermione.. You can do better than this. You're better than this."

"Harry… Just go. I'll see you and Ginny soon."

He looked at her then shook his head, knowing he wore out his welcome. "Okay then, I'll see you at work."

"Bye Harry," she spoke quietly as she looked away, leaning against Draco. She oddly felt comfortable and safe here with him. She had no idea why. She looked between the two boys once Harry was gone, "I think I will stay here."

"Not at all, you can have my room," Blaise spoke up, "I'll use the couch."

She smiled as she stood up, "Thank you, both of you." She followed the short hallway to Blaise's room, closing the door behind her.

Hermione woke up the next day, she looked around slightly confused. After the events of the previous day flooded back to her she realized she was in Blaise Zabini's room. As she got up she noticed a door open in the room. She walked to it and opened it slightly, realizing it was a bathroom. She grabbed her bag by the bed and rummaged through it, finding her clothes and bathroom things.

About an hour later she exited the bathroom and grabbed her things, leaving the room. As she entered the bedroom she set her stuff back in her bag then left the room. When she entered the living room she was surprised to see the boys already up.

"Hey Hermione," Blaise spoke as he smiled.

"Umm. Hi, I was just about to leave."

"You don't have to," Draco spoke softly, unsure of why he even spoke.

"I really don't want to get in the way."

"You won't, you're welcome here as long as you need," Blaise smiled.

She nodded as she sat down at the table, "I really appreciate this. I won't stay too long."

Blaise placed a plate of breakfast in front of her.

I was thinking we could get anything you need today," Draco spoke up.

"You don't have to. I do have money," She spoke softly.

"It's my treat, that is if you don't mind being seen with us."

"Why would I? Unless of course, if you still support the Dark Arts."

After they finished, they walked outside and down an alley behind their flat. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand, to his surprise she didn't jerk away. After Blaise apparated, Draco did. As soon as Blaise saw them appear he ran to them. He got to them too late, someone else spoke.

"Draco?"

Draco groaned and let go of Hermione's hand, Blaise stepped closer to her.

"Astoria," He spoke in the cold voice Hermione once knew.

She looked at Hermione with disgust then back at Draco, "So.. You're below your blood now?"

" Blood status doesn't matter to me now Astoria."

"I'm sure it doesn't Draco, your father would be ashamed."

Draco's patience grew thin, "What do you want Astoria?"

She stepped closer to him, placing a hand on his chest. Hermione felt jealous, though she wasn't sure why, she covered her face in Blaises chest. "I just want you, Draco," Astoria spoke softly.

He noticed Hermione, he wondered why she was so close to Blaise. He lightly pushed Astoria back, "No…Astoria… No."

"But Drakie," She pouted as she stepped closer to him, practically against him.

At that moment, Hermione grabbed Blaise's arm and walked away. She didn't want to watch anymore of that. As she walked away Draco let out a growl at Astoria, then he pushed her away. "Leave me alone Astoria!"

He walked off before she could say another word. He tried to keep up with Blaise and Hermione, once he got to the center of Diagon Ally, he couldn't find them anywhere. As he walked up and down past the stores he caught a glimpse of Blaise. He stopped and looked, noticing he was outside the Weasley's joke shop. He stood there watching as the two picked up things. It looked like they were laughing, something he hasn't really seen Hermione do since she had been with them. He started to feel different, he hadn't felt jealousy before, but he always got what he wanted. He shook his head, definitely jealousy. He had never thought things of Blaise that he was now.

He walked inside and looked around. He may have changed, but he was still a Malfoy and Malfoy's get what they want. As he walked around he finally found them. They were near some potions, as he got closer he felt himself wanting to attack Blaise. Instead he just stopped where he was.

Hermione turned around with some stuff in her hands, "Oh hey Draco," She smiled, not looking back to Blaise.

"You both disappeared."

"Sorry mate, Hermione wanted to get her shopping done."

Draco nodded, "I'm sorry you had to see that, she doesn't get that I don't want her. She's like my parents, still stuck on blood status."

"It's fine." Hermione said quietly as she walked to find George.

"Hermione…" Draco spoke following her.

"Yes?" She spoke as she found George, showing him what she had.

"Can you look at me?"

"No, I can't." She spoke flatly as she continued walking, stepping outside the store.

"Hermjone." He stopped, Blaise was next to him now.

She stopped, knowing they did. She didn't want to turn around, she felt the few tears that escaped. Seeing him with Astoria like that brought back the day. She knew she couldn't go through another thing like that. She needed to be sure the next person she gets close to won't hurt her. She was going to keep her guard up, as much as she wanted to let it down for Draco, she couldn't.

"Hermione." He spoke again. She knew now he was right behind her, she could feel him against the back of her neck. She turned around; before she could speak his lips were against hers. She closed her eyes, not letting herself still think about everything.

After the kiss Hermione knew nothing would be the same again….

_**A/N: To be continued on after January 1, 2012**_


End file.
